Power Over Me
by RoseRed95
Summary: I was dying and it was all her fault. Sarah Williams, the girl I did everything for and got absolutely nothing in return. I bent time and space for her, granted her wish, and gave her the fantasy world she always dreamed of. And how did she repay me? By denying me and cursing me.


_Hello everyone! So, I take a creative writing class in my high school and for our fourth quarter project I decided to write a fanfiction. I chose to write a Labyrinth fanfiction because well, it's one of my favorite movies. I'm posting it here so I can maybe get some feedback and if I get good enough reviews I might continue this :) So, I hope you all enjoy this and if you do review it, please be honest! Thanks :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth

Power Over Me

I was dying and it was all her fault. Sarah Williams, the girl I did everything for and got absolutely nothing in return. I bent time and space for her, granted her wish, and gave her the fantasy world she always dreamed of. And how did she repay me? By denying me and cursing me.

I guess I'm getting a little too far ahead of myself. Let me explain a little bit about Sarah. When I first met her, she wasn't a happy girl. Life for Sarah Williams was the farthest thing from ideal. In fact, life didn't seem the least bit fair to her. When she was a child, her mother was her role model. She was perfection in Sarah's eyes. She was beautiful with her black hair and her brown eyes that seemed to always be sparkling. She was also a talented actress and even performed on Broadway. But, like with other actresses, there was always a scandal. Sarah's mother had fallen in love with her director and left Sarah and her father without even a real goodbye. She just left behind a letter for them saying only two words, "I'm sorry." Sarah didn't blame her mother though. She knew her mother was a free spirit that couldn't be pinned down to a person like her father, all business and no play. Her father tended to ignore her because he was so absorbed in his work. She never felt that close of a connection to him. Sarah just wanted her mom back. She waited for five years, always looking out her window hoping her mom would come back for her. Her hopes were crushed one day when her father told her that her mother had died in a car accident. Reality started to set in. Things became worse when her father remarried. His new wife was nothing like her mom. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes always set in a glare. She reminded her of the evil step mothers she always read about in fairy tales. A year after their marriage, they had a boy and named him Toby. Sarah didn't particularly like him either. He paid more attention to Toby than he ever did with Sarah. She was now nothing more than a babysitter in her father's eyes. Sarah couldn't stand it. She wanted her life to be perfect again. She wanted her mom back, she wanted her stepmother to go away and take Toby with her, and above all, Sarah wanted her happy ending. That's why she was so obsessed with fantasy. She didn't have that many friends. Sarah spent most of her time with her nose stuck in a book and trying to perfect her acting skills. If she could ignore the world around her than maybe she could create her own world and be happy in the end.

That's where I came in. I did a foolish thing. What Sarah didn't know was that she had gotten the attention of a certain fae. Me, Jareth, the Goblin King. I rule the underground and all the creatures inhabiting it. Strange creatures like goblins, fairies, and elves. I was the only person left in his realm that could use magic. I abused it, of course. It was hard not to. No one was brave enough to stand up to me. So, I went throughout life getting everything I wanted without a fight. One day, I grew bored of my easy life and decided to venture out of my kingdom, into the human realm. I had never been there before but heard about it. It was utter chaos up there. Wars and hatred everywhere. I was glad no human could get into my kingdom and taint it. But, my curiosity and boredom got the best of me. So, I left the castle in the care of one of my royal viziers. That's when I saw Sarah.

She was in one the local parks reading a book to her shaggy dog Merlin.

"Merlin, I wish I could have an interesting life." she sighed and ran a hand through her black hair." Like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Just one day full of adventure would be enough." she said. "Life here is horrible. It isn't fair. Dad has been ignoring me even more lately. He's always going on dates with...that woman." she said and glared down at the floor. "And that baby! It's always crying! I didn't even think it would be possible for something to cry that often! And I always have to take care of it! What do I look like? A servant? I shouldn't have to live like this." she huffed and slammed her book closed. "And I am so tired of reading the same books over and over again! I just want a little bit of excitement. Is that so much to ask for?"

I chuckled from where I stood. I liked the spirit the girl had. An idea popped into my head. I quickly pulled out one of the crystal balls I usually carried around and turned it into a small red book title The Labyrinth. I whistled for the dog and it came running over.

"Merlin! Come back!" Sarah called but the dog ignored her. I kneeled down and put the small book into its mouth.

"Give it to the girl. Maybe she'll like it." I told it and the dog went running back to Sarah.

"Merlin," Sarah said as the dog reached her. "What's in your mouth?" She pulled out the book. "The Labyrinth? I never heard of this book." She opened it up and started to read. By the time it was dark out; Sarah had finished the book and was smiling. "Oh Merlin, this is what I want! A handsome king to save me! Oh, that would be perfect!"

From that night forward, I watched over Sarah for about a year. She was an interesting girl. While most other girls were obsessed with celebrities and boys, Sarah focused on her acting. She read the book I gave her every day and tried her best to memorize it. I was really starting to grow fond of her. She saw herself as above most people and wasn't afraid to speak her own mind. I found these qualities to be most admirable. However, I could tell she was hurting by the way her green eyes would get when she thought of her mother. I wanted nothing more to reach out to her. She would recite the lines from the book and I would want nothing else than to steal her away.

I was starting to worry that I would never be able to when one stormy night, she wished Toby away. Well, you know they story from there. I made a deal with her. If she could solve my labyrinth then she could have her brother back. Of course I didn't expect her to solve it. I mean, it's next to impossible. I even set up multiple traps for her. I was planning on her falling in love with me before she could even get to the goblin city. I suppose I underestimated her willpower. She solved it just in the nick of time and I lost. I never lost before in my whole life and I must say I didn't like the feeling.

I tried to forget about her but that was impossible. She was everywhere. Everything I looked at reminded me of her and it was infuriating. I just wanted her out of my head! I thought if I could see her one more time, maybe I'll get over this pathetic obsession. So, I ventured to her world again and went to her house. It must have been a few months since I had last seen her and I was shocked. I was walking near her house when I saw her at her front door. My heart sank when I saw another person was with her. It was a boy. He didn't look like anything special. He looked pretty plain in fact. But, he was holding Sarah's hand and…he kissed her. I wanted nothing more than to go over to him and just…just hurt him. I restrained myself and stormed away. Ever since then I stayed locked up in my castle. I didn't see anyone and all I did was dream of her. I would imagine she was with me, that she had came back to me, that she…loved me. Years passed and none of these dreams were coming true.

One day, I was feeling particularly glum so I tried to conjure up an image of Sarah in one of my crystal balls. It didn't work. A faint picture of her flickered but then it was gone.

"What the…" I muttered as I stared intently at the crystal. "Why isn't this working…?" I tried one more time and in anger threw it across the room. "What's wrong with me?" I looked over at a small cup on my desk and I reached my hand out towards it. Usually, I would be able to make it levitate to me. It didn't happen this time. It moved slightly but, that was it. I stormed out of my room and strode down to the library.

"Your highness!" a small goblin servant exclaimed as I barged into the large room. "H-how may I help you."

"I obviously need a book." I said sarcastically and he quickly nodded.

"About what, my lord?" he asked.

"Magic." I told him. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Why would you need a book about magic?" he asked and I gave him an icy stare.

"Are you really questioning your king?" I asked him and he shuddered.

"N-no! O-of course n-not your highness!" he exclaimed. "I would n-never dream of it."

"Then stop talking and do as I say." I ordered and he nodded again and quickly began to look through the books. I ran a hand through my wild blonde hair. Why can't I use magic? What's going on?

"I found several books." The goblin said as he hurried back to me. "I hope these will help."

I took the books and sat down at a nearby table. Hours passed and I was growing frustrated. None of these books answered my questions. I threw the books at the goblin servant.

"These are useless!" I yelled as he cowered before me. "You are useless."

"I am so sorry my lord!" he said and bowed his head. "Please, if you have a question maybe you could ask me? I've read the majority of the books in this library. P-perhaps I may know something."

"You know something?" I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You are just an insignificant little worm." I sighed and leaned against a wall, suddenly feeling tired.

"You're losing your power, aren't you?" he asked in a small voice and I grew very quiet. He must have taken my silence as an answer. "I knew it! I could tell. The labyrinth has been acting up lately and you haven't even done anything to it. You lost your power over it." My heart stop beating as I remembered the words Sarah had spoken to me long ago.

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great...you have no power over me."_

"So, you came here seeking the answer as to why you lost your magic." The goblin said with a smirk. "Well, I can answer that for you."

"Oh really?" I asked him and crossed my arms. "Please, enlighten me."

"Someone beat you." he said. "Sarah beat you." I quickly picked him up by his collar and brought his face near mine.

"Don't you dare say her name." I snarled at him.

"Why?" He asked. "It's not like you can use your magic to hurt me."

"Trust me, I don't need magic." I warned him. I dropped him and he landed face down on the ground. I breathed in deeply. "Now, explain why you think her beating me has anything to do with my problem."

The goblin stood up while grumbling. "Well, when the labyrinth was first made, your ancestors made sure that only the strongest fae could control it." he explained.

"I already knew that." I said impatiently.

"Let me finish." he said and cleared his throat. "If the fae in charge of the labyrinth is ever proven unworthy of it, they lose control and their power."

"Are...are you sure of that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"When...the girl beat the labyrinth and then proclaimed that you had no power over her, you didn't just lose her. You lost everything. Those six words, you have no power over me, are like a curse. You have nothing now. I wonder if you even still have your immortality..." he said and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Is there anything I can do to...prevent this?" I asked. The goblin scratched his head and looked away. "Now now, I can tell your hiding something from me. Even though I might be having some difficulties with my magic, I am still your king and you will answer me."

He reluctantly looked back at me. "There is one way..." he said and walked down a row of books and picked a small black one out. He looked it over and handed it to me.

"The Book of Black Magic." I said skeptically. "I know I am not the most moral person out there, but I wouldn't use black magic."

"It might be the only way." he said and I slowly opened the book. I skimmed it, looking for anything that might be helpful. I was about to give up when I saw it.

"The spell to bring back magic...well that is indeed very helpful." I said and read it aloud. "To gain the power you have lost, it may come with a cost. Go to the one who stole your magic and-" I gasped. "Cut their heart out while saying this spell: The power you have stolen from me will now be mine eternally."

I looked closed the book. "I...I don't know if I can do that..."

"Well, it's either you do it or you lose your power for good." he told me. I quickly left the library and headed back to my room.

"What do I do?" I whispered to myself and started to pace. "If I don't kill her, I'll eventually die. But if I do kill her...I don't know if I could live with myself. Why did this have to happen...what did I do wrong?" I stopped pacing. A thought dawned on me. "This is her fault. If it wasn't for her, I would still have my power. I wouldn't have to feel this heartache. If she just loved me and listened to me..." I clenched my fist. "But, she chose someone else. Sarah brought this upon herself. This has to be done. Tonight." I quickly grabbed the closet dagger I could find and left my castle. I entered my labyrinth and for the first time I got horribly lost.

"Damn it." I muttered as I made my way through it. How did Sarah solve it so easily? What felt like hours later I made my way out of the labyrinth and with the last of my powers, I opened the portal between the this world and the human world. I hurried to her house and managed to climb up the tree near her bedroom window and hopped in it. I looked around and sighed. She wasn't here. I sat on her bed and thought of a way to do this without her feeling too much pain. "Well, I doubt there is a way to do this without her getting hurt. Oh well, she brought this on herself." I jumped a little when I heard two voices near her room. I sprang up and quickly went inside her closet.

"Sarah, I really had fun tonight." a male voice said and I glared.

"I did too Matt." she said. "I can't believe senior year is almost over!"

"I can't believe I've been dating an angel for almost two years." Matt said and I repressed a gag. Sarah liked this?

"Oh Matt! You're so sweet!" Sarah laughed.

"I just want you to know Sarah that...I really love you. Do you love me too?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she said and I felt like she was the one ripping my heart out.

"Did you ever...ever love someone else?" he asked and all I heard was silence for a moment.

"Well, yes and no." she said and I leaned against the door intrigued to see who she was talking about. "I loved this one guy once but...he was just in my dreams. It sounds weird, I know but when I was younger I used to dream of this king who would sweep me off my feet and steal me away from here. He was everything I wanted at the time." I felt my heart stand still. "I even thought he was real at one point but, obviously I was making all of it up. I guess you think I'm crazy now?"

"Of course not babe." he said. "In fact, it's kinda cute." I heard them kiss faintly in the background but I ignored it. Sarah...Sarah did love me. At one point anyway. I slowly sat down and looked off into the darkness. She just didn't think I was real...if I came back for her...if only...then I wouldn't be in this mess. I waited for the boy to leave and Sarah to go to bed. When I heard complete silence from the other side, I slowly opened the door and looked at her bed. Sarah was sleeping in it. I walked forward and looked down at her. She looked like the same Sarah from years ago...the same Sarah that I loved. That I still loved. I looked down at the dagger in my hand and slowly placed it right above her chest. If I didn't do this, I would lose everything. If I did do it, I would lose everything. I looked down at her again and my head started to pound. "You have to do this…" I whispered to myself. I lowered the dagger so it was now touching her and closed my eyes. I willed myself to just do it, to get it over with. Minutes passed and the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. My hand shook but it never moved. I opened my eyes and looked down at her for the last time. She looked so innocent and beautiful just lying there, like Snow White. I couldn't do it. I slowly pulled my hand away from her. I was a fool for even thinking that I could. I ran a finger through her raven hair. "Goodbye Sarah." I said to her and left her house.

That was the last time I ever saw her close up like that. I didn't go back to the Goblin City. I had no magic in me left and even if I did, there was nothing there for me. Nothing that I cared about anyway. I stayed in the human realm and watched Sarah from afar. For you see, a life without Sarah was a life without magic anyway. I still dream that one day she will need me. Even if it was just for a moment, it would fill me with such ecstasy. She still and always will have power over me.


End file.
